


A Nude Day

by rebakathy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean for the spell to go so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nude Day

**Author's Note:**

> I write in both het and femslash. Again with I like non conventional pairings and this certainly qualifies.

“I can’t believe we’re in jail,” the redhead lamented not for the first time, “I’m in jail and not for the usual insubordination that I’m normally in here for.”

 

Casey Novak, Assistant District Attorney for the Special Victims Unit sighed after making this exclamation crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

 

“Have I told you how sorry I am about this,” her companion says with all sincerity, “I’m really, really sorry.”

 

“I know.”

  
Casey softened somewhat as she spoke to her girlfriend.  Willow Rosenberg smiled at getting her lover’s acceptance.  As she watched Casey’s face Willow could tell when their current _situation_ entered her head again.

 

“We were arrested for indecent exposure.  Oh god I’ve just been arrested for indecent exposure.”

 

Casey put her hands to her face with a groan as Willow tried not to flinch.

 

“I don’t know why the spell went so wrong,” Willow spoke softly as she pushed her own red hair behind her ears

 

Casey sat up and gazed at Willow.  She’d been trying to do a spell to cool the air around them as it was the middle of the summer and sweltering but for some reason instead of cooling the air it had rendered them rather…nude.  They were cooler for sure but were also in Central Park thus the arresting.

 

“Well at least it’s not for contempt,” Willow tried to joke

 

At the look from her girlfriend Willow surmised it wasn’t quite the time for joking.

 

“Sorry.”

 

The two women lapsed into silence.

 

“Who did you call to come bail us out,” Casey asked of Willow

 

“I tried calling my friends and I couldn’t get a hold of any of them so I called…”

 

“Indecent exposure Case.”

 

Casey looked up at hearing the voice of her former lover, the one and only Olivia Benson.

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Casey shrugged

  
Olivia laughed despite herself and stepped aside as the cell was opened and Casey and Willow were ushered out, taking hands as they did so, which didn’t go unnoticed by Olivia.

 

“Next time you decide to get naked in public at least invite me along,” Olivia smiles shocking the two younger women, “As a fellow officer I might be able to talk them out of the arresting.”

 

Casey and Willow looked to one another and grinned.

 


End file.
